Omnitrix
The Omnitrix is the device used by Ben to transform into aliens. Appearance Ben 10 The Omnitrix looks like a black and grey band. It has two white tubes going around it. It has a green-and-grey dial in the shape of an hourglass, surrounded by a grey ring with four green circles. There is a green activation button below the dial. Ben 10: Alien Force In Alien Force the Omnitrix is now recalibrated, becoming more like a wristwatch than a guantlet. The faceplate is now black and green, the strap is green, it became smaller and sleeker, and has two buttons on the side which allow activation. It comes with 10 new aliens also. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien the Omnitrix is replaced by the Ultimatrix, which resembles a gauntlet. The faceplate remains the same, And the strap is replaced with a green guantlet-like band that streches to nearly half the wearer's arm. There are bright green and black wire-like designs on the sides of the gauntlet. Ben 10: Omniverse History Ben 10 The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a device to help the beings of the universe better understand each other. He sent it to Earth with Xylene, to be placed in the care of Max Tennyson. However, she was attacked by Vilgax and the Omnitrix fell to Earth. There, it was recovered by Ben Tennyson, who decided to use its powers to be a superhero. Ben was able to use the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax. Some time later, Ben accidentally put the Omnitrix in self-destruct mode. Along with Tetrax Shard and Myaxx, he sought out Azmuth to help. After Ben impressed Azmuth with his spirit, Azmuth fixed the Omnitrix for him. Ben then continued using the Omnitrix for good. Use Ben 10 To use the Omnitrix, Ben has to press the activation button. This makes the dial pop up. After that, Ben twists the dial to select an alien. When he has made his choice, Ben pushes down the dial and transforms. Abilities The Omnitrix's primary function is to transform its user into an alien of his/her choosing; however, it doesn't often cooperate and frequently chooses the wrong alien. After around ten minutes of being an alien, the Omnitrix times out, at which point it transforms the user back into themself and turns red until recharged. Capture Mode When the Omnitrix is in capture mode, the dial turns yellow. In this mode, any alien that touches the watch will have its DNA sampled; if the Omnitrix already has that DNA, then it is unlocked. If not, it is added and unlocked. Self-Destruct Mode If self-destruct mode is triggered, the dial slowly starts to turn orange. When it is complete, the Omnitrix is destroyed, taking the universe with it. Azmuth is the only one who can deactivate it. Master Control Master Control can be activated by entering a code into the Omnitrix. With Master Control, all DNA samples are unlocked, the user can switch from form to form without touching the dial, and the Omnitrix doesn't time out. Known Users *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (alternate timeline) *Max Tennyson (alternate timeline) *Ben 10,000 (alternate timeline) *Kenny Tennyson (alternate timeline) *Vilgax *Azmuth *Albedo Known DNA Samples The Omnitrix contains twenty-three known DNA samples: *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Eon *Spitter *Articguana *Buzzshock Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech